


Morning After(kinda)

by Dragonfire13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, Hoodflash, Kinda, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason suddenly remembers why he doesn't drink(much... Okay enough that he barley remembers what happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After(kinda)

Jason woke to the feeling of being warm, someone pressing up against him, using him as not only the big spoon, but his arm a pillow and his body as almost a blanket. His head was on a white pillow, and fuck it was  _bright_ , he was suddenly reminded why he didn't drink often. He closed his eyes for a moment, before slowly opening them and seeing red hair, and a freckled neck and back. His eyes roamed the back for a moment, before seeing that his right arm, which he usually uses as a pillow for himself is trapped under the redhead's head. His other arm was thrown over the redhead's waist, his hand resting on the man's (it seems) flat stomach. _  
_

Moments later Jason realizes that him and the other man are both naked, and that the redhead's legs are wrapped in his, with one hand gripping Jason's arm. Feeling the man start to twitch as he started to wake up, Jason shifted his own arm under the man's head, before freeing it when the man raised his head. "Wha?" the redhead mumbled before slowly moving over so that he can sit up, and Jason felt himself start to pale as he saw that the naked redhead man, was Wally fucking West! _Dick's gonna kill me._  was Jason's only thought as the memory of his younger brother who was _very_  protective of his older, redheaded, speedster best friend who actually was only a year older then Jason said "Leave Wally alone. Go date someone else Jason, I _won't_  allow you to hurt Wally."

Jason smirked before leaning close and saying "Oh yeah? Whose saying I'm just gonna mess around with him?"

"Every person you've every dated!" Dick snapped his blue eyes blazing "Touch, hurt, do _anything_  to Wally and I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life!" Dick was practically hissing now, and Jason was enjoying every minute of this. "What could you do that would be _so_  bad."

Dick's eyes narrowed dangerously that Jason had only seen Damian every pull that look. "No one will _every_  find your body when I'm done." Dick told him before disappearing into the shadows leaving Jason with a feeling of dread filling him.

* * *

"Jason?" Wally's voice broke through Jason's thought and they stared at each other for a moment, before Wally's face start to heat up as he came to realize that they both were naked. "I'm never drinking again." Jason said and rolls over onto his back staring at the ceiling. A soft thump besides him, and with a glance he saw Wally doing the same as him before Wally said "I didn't even know I _could_ get drunk, and do you know where we are?"

Sitting up Jason ran his eyes through the room noticing both of their costumes thrown on the floor, before his gaze hit the window and he felt his heart stop. "We're in the Watchtower. Dick is going to _kill_  me and there's no way I can hide that we didn't _do_  anything." Wally was silent for a moment seeming to think something over before he sat up, alongside Jason and gently gripped his chin, turning him towards him. "We should probably give him a reason to kill you right?" Moving forward, before Jason could stop him he crashed their lips together.

Wally could taste the hint of alcohol still on Jason's lips, a splash of mint deep in as Jason's mouth opened and Wally felt Jason's tongue slip into his mouth. The scent of gun powder, leather, and ocean? Wally found the scent addictive and Wally found himself wrapping his arms around Jason's neck, as his waist was grabbed before a strong chest was pressed against him and Wally's back was hitting the bed again. _I r **eally** love when the Justice League decides to throw a party and Roy sneaks in beer._ Wally thought a small evil thought joining after that _I'm also really glad I helped him and dumped some in Jason's drink._

* * *

**Hours Later**

Barry pushed the last guest room in the Watchtower (that he hadn't already checked), and found that it didn't open, it was locked. "Finally." Barry muttered because he had been searching for Wally for 10 minutes! Typing in his founder code, he listened as the door clicked unlocking before it opened with a  _whoosh_ , and Barry felt his heart stop at what he saw. The Kid Flash suit alongside the Red Hood suit were thrown around the room, two pairs of yellow and black boots sat next to the door, a leather jacket and gloves laying by red gloves sat a couple feet away from the boots. The Kid Flash suit lay half way across the room, near the bed before Barry's eyes hit pants, and the kelvar top of Red Hood's costume. Two pairs of boxers were next and those sat at the floor by the bed. Barry's eyes slowly took in the shapes on the bed then everything, moving slowly then every as his brain slowly came to what was happening.

He first noticed the larger shape which turned into a man, which turned into the Red Hood, the anti-hero of Gotham, the third Robin, otherwise known as Jason fucking Todd. He was laying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head using it as a pillow, legs tangled in the cotton, blue sheets, but what really got at Barry was that not only was he naked, but their was also some laying on him. Wally's head was on Jason's chest right above his head, the rest of Wally's chest was pressed against Jason's with one of Jason's arms snaked around his waist. Wally's arms lay one curled under his stomach, the other curled half around Jason's neck, his legs were also tangled in the sheet and Barry felt his eye twitch as he realized they were tangled together.

 Seconds passed, which turned into minutes before Barry heard footsteps behind him, and out of the corner of his eyes could see the Justice League alongside the Team walking up to him. He stayed silent for a moment longer before slowly turning to face Batman, he started to slowly vibrate before he walked towards Batman and poked him heard in the chest while yelling "Get your whore of a son away from my s-nephew!" Barry practically roared.

"Get your whore of a son away from my s-nephew!"  A very anger voice roared causing both males that had been sleeping peacefully to jolt awake. Jason automatically throwing himself over Wally knocking the redhead who had been draped over his chest sleeping, onto the bed. Jason and Wally blinked and stared at the League who the half that wasn't staring at Flash were staring at them. Silence flew through the air between them, before Jason finally broke the silence saying "You wanna close that door? We're both kinda naked, and wanting to get at it like rabbits once more."

"You little!" Barry roared and charged forward to attack, but before he could reach the bed both Jason and Wally were gone disappearing into the safety of the bathroom, while Flash was grabbed by Superman and Green Lantern Hal, as a almost screaming match formed between Flash, Impulse, Batman, Demon(Damian), Red Robin, and Robin (who was pounding on the bathroom door yelling that Jason was going to die).

Inside the bathroom, both Jason and Wally had turned the shower on and were ignoring everything else at the moment.


End file.
